WARNING: Cooking Spaghetti Sauce Can be Dangerous
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Clark, Chloe and well you can fill in the blanks.


Clark obviously stirred away at the large metal pot on the stove in front of him. He didn't even here the door of the apartment open.

"Watcha cooking?" Chloe asked as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge and hopped up onto the counter.

"My Mom's special sauce." He answered back proudly, noticing that Chloe was home. "I figured that I would surprise Lana with a romantic dinner when she got home."

"That's so sweet." Chloe said genuinely meaning it.

Clark slightly blushed and reached for the big wooden spoon on the counter. He carefully scooped up some of the bubbling red sauce and brought it over to Chloe.

"Here try some." He said, placing the spoon in front of her face.

Chloe jumped down off the counter and walked towards the other side of the kitchen.

"Thanks but no thanks Clark."

"Oh come on Chloe please. I need someone to try it out."

"Then you do it."

"Chloe I'm the cook so I already know that anything I make is going to be great but I need a second opinion."

"Clark I am not going to try it."

"Why not?"

Chloe's face suddenly became very serious and the air in the room changed. She walked slowly over to Clark and put her small hand on his shoulder. Clark tensed up a bit unsure of what was going on.

"Clark you're my best friend and I feel that I should be honest with you."

"Ok." Clark said getting more and more nervous by the second.

Chloe took another step closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You may be able to lift a car with your bare hands and shoot fire out of your eyes but you are a really bad cook."

Clark relaxed and raised his eyebrows as a huge grin spread across her face.

"I am not." He said in a mock-offended voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kent but cooking is not one of your super abilities."

"I happen to be a great cook and you know it. Just try it Chloe, please for me." He begged as he lifted the spoon to her mouth.

"Clark I've already had one too many brushes with death, I don't need another one."

Clark didn't put the spoon down and he began walking towards her with the spoon causing her to move backwards and become stuck against the counter with nowhere to run.

"Now you're trapped. No way to escape and no one to help you." Clark said deviously pushing the spoon closer to her mouth.

"Clark!" Chloe laughed. "This isn't funny."

"Then why are you smiling Ms. Sullivan?"

Chloe looked him right in the eye and before Clark even knew what hit him the sauce from the spoon was all over his face.

"I must say you look good enough to eat." She teased as laughter caused her slender frame to shake.

"Cute real cute Chloe but now you're going to pay for that."

Clark wiped some of the sauce off of his face and rubbed it all over Chloe's nose and cheeks.

"Clark!" She yelled through fits of laughter.

"Wait I think I missed a spot." Clark said reaching over to the pot, scooping some more sauce up with his fingers.

"No!" Chloe laughed as she tried to push him away from her.

Clark, of course being the stronger of the two, easily trapped her against the counter again. Chloe was not going to give up so easily though. She put her hands up against his chest and they began to playfully wrestle. They lost their balance and fell onto the tile floor, Clark landing on top of Chloe. The laughter had stopped and they both suddenly became extremely aware of their current positions and their closeness.

Clark looked deeply into Chloe's eyes and a small smile broke out on his face. Things had suddenly changed from two good friends goofing off to something much, much more. He closed the small distance between their faces and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. At first Chloe didn't respond and Clark got this horrible cold feeling in his gut that told him he had just screwed up big time but the feeling instantly went away when he felt Chloe's fingers go through his hair, and her lips against his. Their kiss started off slow and testing but as the heat from the stove in the kitchen grew so did their kisses. Chloe finally had to break away for air. She moved her hands to Clark's chest and stopped him before he could begin kissing her again.

"Clark we shouldn't be doing this. Lana is your girlfriend and I have a boyfriend." Chloe said.

"Yeah I know." He agreed but his actions said differently.

He leaned down again and captured her lips in his.

"Clark." Chloe said as he began to place kisses down her neck.

"Chloe this is all your fault anyway." He said, as he stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"What?" Chloe said surprised. She wasn't sure if she should be shocked or angry.

"If you just tried my sauce we wouldn't be here right now." He teased as a devilish glimmer flickered through his green eyes.

Chloe let out a small laugh and looked up at Clark.

"Clark you are such an…"

But she had no time to finish what she said as Clark interrupted her with another heated kiss. All thoughts of Lana and Chloe's boyfriend drifted away and it was only the two of them fulfilling something they had both wanted to do for years. They didn't care about their repercussions of their actions; they were living in the moment and enjoying every single second of it.


End file.
